


Episode 18 Last Minute Discussions, Before the Big Day

by katBr



Series: Season Six [17]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Winston and Ally are getting ready for their wedding. They work with their wedding planner and Cece, to make arrangements for their families arrivals and last minute details. Nick and Jess try to help Reagan with a work issue.





	Episode 18 Last Minute Discussions, Before the Big Day

Ally and Winston's  
They are having dinner.  
Winston: So, you are ready?  
Ally: Yeah...... I mean, not right now. But after the wedding, I want to start trying.  
Winston doesn't say much.  
Ally: You want to try, don't you? I would have thought you would have been happier about this.  
Winston: Happy? I am happy. Just a little surprised, that's all.  
Cut to  
Schmidt and Winston talking in Winston's kitchen  
Schmidt is holding the baby.  
Schmidt: You told her you where happy?  
Winston: I didn't know what to do?  
Schmidt: Here's a thought, how about tell her the truth?  
Winston: I can't. I have been telling Ally for months, that I want to start a family. How can I tell her that, now that she is ready, I'm scared?  
Schmidt: Scared? Why?  
Schmidt puts Winnie in his car seat.  
Winston: You know, I never had a father, I wouldn't know where to begin. I can't take care of a kid, I'm still a kid.  
Schmidt: Don't let that stop you man. You will make a great dad. Plus, you already have a whole Lego city and a trampoline. It would be a shame to keep that to yourself. That's going to be one lucky kid and remember, you are not alone.  
Winston: Thanks man, I needed to hear that.  
They hug.

The Loft  
Cece: You told Winston, you are ready to start a family?  
Ally: Yeah, and he pretty much froze up. What do you think that means?  
Jess: I wouldn't worry about that. He was probably just caught off guard.  
Cece: Yeah.  
Ally: You are probably right.  
The door opens.  
Schmidt: Hun, you ready to go?  
Cece: Sure.  
Jess: Really? So soon?  
Schmidt: Yeah, we have to go by the store on the way home.  
Cece: Are you sure we need to go tonight? You know, I'll just go in the morning.  
Schmidt: Babe, we have nothing in the house. So, unless you want a mustard sandwich, we need to go to the store.  
Cece: I love mustard.  
Schmidt: You are avoiding going to the store with me.  
Cece: Wha......I don't know what you are talking about.  
Jess: Alright, bye guys.  
They hug goodbye.

The Store  
They are walking and Schmidt has his list on his phone. He is looking at everything, his list, his coupons on his phone, the ad, which he also has on his phone. No one, is going to get the best of him.  
Schmidt: Ha! Two for one!  
Cece: Ah, do we really need two twenty packs of paper towels?  
Schmidt: When it's buy one, get one free. Uh, yeah!  
She rolls her eyes.  
Schmidt: I saw that.  
Cece throws something in the cart.  
Schmidt: Cookies?  
Cece: Yeah.  
Schmidt: But they aren't on the list. Why don't we stick to the list?  
Cece: Sweetie, it's just a bag of cookies. And, this pack of soda.  
She grabs something else.  
Cece: And this pack of gum.  
Schmidt grow increasingly annoyed.

The Loft  
Reagan walks in, mad. She slams the door.  
Reagan: I can't even! Did everyone loose the use of their brains today?!  
Reagan, goes into her room and closes the door. Jess and Nick are on the couch.  
Jess to Nick: It looks like Reagan is upset.  
Nick: Yeah, it does. (He grabs the remote control)I wonder if the game is on.  
Jess: Uh, shouldn't you go check on your girlfriend?  
Nick: Oh, so because I am the boyfriend, I have to check on her?  
Jess: Yeah man, that's how it works.  
Nick: But, she's mad.  
Jess: Yeah.  
Nick: I am no good when women are angry.  
Jess, starts to get mad.  
Jess: Nick!  
Nick: I'm going.  
He opens the door.  
Nick (says softly): Hey.  
Reagan (still mad): What?  
He turns around to leave.  
Reagan: No, Nick. I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day, bad week.  
Nick: Do you want to tell me about it? It's okay if you don't. (He is still a little scared)  
She is quiet. He turns to leave.  
Reagan: Wait...... I'm a winner, I like to win, I always win.  
Nick: Good talk.  
Reagan: Well, this week, I learned how it feels to.....not win.  
Nick: Okay so, there's more?  
Reagan: Am I good at my job?  
Nick: Of course you are. Where is this coming from?  
Reagan: I lost an account today, and I blew two sales last week.  
Nick: Is that all?  
Reagan: I lost a sale. I have never blown a sale. Even when I was eight and I sold lemonade and girl scout cookies.  
Nick: You where a girl scout?  
Reagan: No, I just bought girl scout cookies and resold them for twice the price.  
Nick nods, because that sounds like the Reagan he knows.

Ally and Winston's Loft  
Winston: So how uh, was girls night?  
Ally: Fun, I'm really starting to like hanging out with the girls. You know, that hasn't always been my thing.  
Winston: Yeah? I'm glad.  
She gives him a look.  
Winston: That's not, I didn't mean.....what I meant, I'm glad that you had a good time.  
Ally: So, how was boy's night?  
Winston: You know, we don't call it that.  
Ally: I know. So, what did you guys chat about?  
Winston: Oh, you know, a little this and that. You?  
Ally: Same.  
She gets ready to leave the room. He grabs her arm gently to stop her.  
Winston: Wait.  
Ally: Yeah?  
Winston: You want to know what we talked about?  
Ally: Yeah. Is it about Schmidt shaving his chest?  
Winston: No, it's not about........wait, what?  
Ally: Oh, you just know he does.  
Winston: We talked about it.  
Ally: It?  
Winston: We talked about us, having a kid.  
Ally: Really? So did you tell him why you aren't happy about us having a kid?  
Winston: Yes.  
Ally: So, I was right?  
Winston: No, yes, I mean.....let me try and explain.  
Ally: I wish you would.  
Winston: I'm happy, I really am, but.......  
Ally: But?  
Winston: I am also, scared.  
Ally: Scared?  
Winston: A little, yeah.  
Ally: But you have talked about nothing but having kids for months.  
Winston: I know, but when you said you were ready, it became real. I mean, we could become parents. Parents Ally!  
Ally: Wow, I had no idea.  
Winston: I didn't either. But Ally, you know, I never had a father growing up. What do I know about being a dad?  
Ally: Is that it? You are going to be a great dad. Winston, look at how you are with Winnie, and the way you take care of your friends, Ferguson and me. That's what being a good father is, being there for your kid, taking care of him, encouraging him, spending time with him. Babe, you do that every day, whether you realize it or not.  
Winston: Really?  
Ally: I thought you changed your mind. That you didn't want a family with me.  
Winston: Then that's on me and I'm sorry. Of course I want to have a kid. But, let's take it slow, and keep talking about it.  
Ally: Absolutely and babe, I don't have everything figured out either. I just thought that I might want to have a kid with you. Someone that is part you, and part me.

The Store  
They are at the checkout. The belt is full. Schmidt is showing the cashier his coupons on his phone.  
Schmidt: And this.  
Cashier: Okay.  
Schmidt: Did that scan two for one?  
Cashier: Yes sir.  
Schmidt: Oh and don't forget the double.....  
Cashier: Points.  
Cece is growing impatient, as this has taken some time.  
Cashier: Okay sir, with your coupons, bonus points, and two for ones, your total comes to, $45.89.  
Schmidt: See Cece, that's how it's done. I told you, I could buy everything, for under $50.  
Cece: We can never go shopping together again.  
Schmidt: What?  
Cece: Schmidt, we have been here for over an hour.  
Schmidt: But, look at the money we saved.  
Cece kisses him.  
Cece: You are so cute.  
Schmidt: Let's go home.

The Loft  
Jess: She blew a sale? That's all?  
Nick: Yeah, but for Reagan, that's a big deal.  
Jess: Okay, so how are you going to help her?  
Nick: We.....  
Jess: We?  
Nick: Yes, we are going to help her get her mojo back.  
Jess: And how are we going to do that?  
Nick: Well, I haven't quite got that part figured out.  
Jess: Well, if she is having trouble selling, then we need to give her an opportunity to practice those skills.  
Nick: That's it!  
Cut to them talking to Reagan in the kitchen  
Reagan: You want me to sell lemonade?  
Nick: Yes.  
Reagan: You're crazy.  
Nick: Think about it, if you can sell lemonade, in the bar, then you can sell anything.  
Reagan: Hm, selling lemonade, to people who want beer? I can do that. Okay, I'll give it a shot.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Hun, they just pulled up.  
Schmidt: Coming.  
The door opens.  
Winston: Hey!  
Schmidt walks into the room.  
Schmidt: Hey guys.  
Cece: Come on in.  
Schmidt: Thanks for coming over, we just have some last minute things to talk about before the wedding next week.  
Winston: Sounds good.  
They come in and all gather in the living room.  
Later  
Schmidt: Okay, so that's settled. Coach and May will stay here. Ally's parents will stay in the loft and Winston's mom, will stay at your place.  
Winston: Sounds good.  
Cece: Oh, and the rehearsal dinner is here.  
Ally: Are you sure? We can just have it at our place.  
Cece: We insist.  
Schmidt: That's right. Okay, so your Mom arrives.....  
Winston: On Tuesday afternoon.  
Ally: Hun, are you forgetting, we work Tuesday afternoon?  
Winston: That's right. I guess, I will have to tell them, I can't work.  
Ally: You can't call out, days before we take two weeks off for the honeymoon.  
Winston: Well then.......  
Cece: Babe.  
Winston: Yes babe?  
Cece: I got you.  
Winston: You got me, what? A paintball gun?  
Cece: Your mother, I can pick up your mother.  
Winston: Thanks. Sooo, the paintball gun?  
Cece: Stop talking about a paintball gun.

The Bar  
Reagan: Would you like to buy some lemonade?  
Guy: Ah, no thanks. I'll just have a beer.  
Reagan: I don't know if this was such a good idea.  
Nick: You can do it, Reagan. You are the best salesman, I have ever met. Not that I think that you are a man, it's just an expression. You know like....  
Reagan: I know what you mean. Okay, I'll give it another try.  
Later  
Reagan: So, I know you just ordered a beer, but how would you love a tall glass of lemonade?  
Guy 2: Really? I came here for beer, not lemonade.  
Reagan: Are you sure? Some fresh squeezed, completely organic, lemonade.  
Guy 2: Well, okay. Why not? One lemonade.  
Reagan: Just one?  
Later  
There is a line of mainly guys, to buy Reagan's lemonade.  
Guy 3: Okay, I'll take three.  
Reagan: You made a good choice.  
Jess and Nick look on. There is a line of people to buy her lemonade.  
Jess: She seems to have gotten her mojo back.  
Nick looks mildly concerned.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Does anyone want more coffee?  
Schmidt: I'll take some more.  
Winston: I would love another cup.  
Cece goes to the kitchen.  
Ally: I'll help.  
They are in the kitchen.  
Ally: What's with all the paper towels? (She turns around) That's a lot of Kcups.  
Cece: Schmidt did the shopping.  
Ally: Huh?  
Cece: He can't pass up a good deal. On time he bought cat litter, just because it was discounted.  
Ally: So?  
Cece: We don't have a cat.  
They go back into the living room.  
Ally: That's quite the stash you have in the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Isn't it? With my double coupons, points I already had and two for one on a couple things, they practically gave it away.  
Ally: Did you know that if you go on Tuesday, you can get things that are newly marked down? If you wait till the weekend, they are usually gone.  
Schmidt: Really?  
Ally: Oh yeah, and if you go to the store on Fourth Ave, and ask for Fred, he will show you the best deals that they don't share with everyone.  
Schmidt: Fred? I wondered where he was. I haven't seen him since State St.  
Ally: He moved last year.  
Schmidt: I didn't know that.  
Cece and Winston are just staring at them.  
Cece: There's two of them.


End file.
